1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, OLEDs have been highlighted for use as display devices that generate various types of images via selective light emission from a matrix of pixels.
An OLED display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, and thus has a decreased thickness and weight. Also, OLED technology has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response time.